My Lord
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Universo alterno: Vermos si Will y Phobos no se han matado, como se conocieron de pequeños Caleb, Cornelia y Elyon...Uriah el asesor del rey y Peter Cook tendran una discusion por Taranee, ademas que instiga al rey Nigel a buscar heredero varon 4T
1. Chapter 1

My Lord

Universo alterno de WITCH.

Nada me pertenece ´

Buenos días mi señor.-expreso una jovencita pelirroja.

Buenos días mi amada princesa.-respondió el imponente rey.

¿Cómo ha pasado la noche?-pregunto la joven princesa.

Excelente princesa.-expreso el rey, se sentaron en el enorme comedor del palacio, pronto fueron atendidos por los sirvientes, la joven princesa era la futura heredera al trono y lo más amado de su padre que se había quedado viudo muy joven, el había educado a su hija, como el amor de padre se lo había indicado.

Mi Lord deseo ir a cabalgar solicito su permiso para hacerlo.-expreso la joven princesa.

Tiene mi permiso amada princesa.-ella se acerca a su padre y le da un beso.-Pero una escolta la tiene que acompañar.

Como ud lo desee mi Lord.-ella comenzó a desayunar estaba muy feliz.

_**Mientras tanto en otro reino:**_

¡¡YA ESTOY HARTA!-grito una hermosa rubia.

Comprende, ahorita no nos podemos casar.-decía un pelicastaño.

CALEB! ¿DAME UN EXPLICACIÓN RAZONABLE POR QUÉ NO?-grito la rubia.

Cornelia no podemos hacerlo aun no.-expreso.

ES QUE YA NO ME QUIERESSSSSSS?-le grito furiosa Cornelia.

Entiéndelo Cornelia yo te amo, pero ahorita lo único que puedo ofrecerte es un pobre hogar, no a lo que tu estas acostumbrada, eres la prima de la futura reina de Meridian, prima de Phobos futuro rey, eres la condesa de Medirian, yo quiero ser un fuerte general hacer una carrera militar para poder pedir tu mano y que te sientas orgullosa de mi, que puedas caminar a mi lado y que seas respetada.-expreso Caleb.

A mi no importa quienes sen mis primos solo mi importas tu.-lo abraza fuertemente.

Toc, Toc-golpeaban fuertemente la puerta.

Pasen.-dijo Caleb.

Ud es el único que falta Señor Caleb.-expreso un guardia.

¿A donde vas?-le pregunto Cornelia.

El príncipe Phobos ira a cabalgar, soy parte de su guardia lo tengo que acompañar-expreso.

PUES! QUE MI PRIMO SE VAYA SOLO AUN NO TERMINAMOS DE PLATICAR.-respondió furiosa y es callada por un beso de Caleb, así se marcha.

_**En otro reino:**_

¿Pero mi señor? como ha dejado ir a la princesa Will.-expreso Taranee.

Calma Taranee, ella ira con una escolta, mañana podran seguir con sus lecciones.-expreso amablemente el rei William.

Como ud diga mi señor.-expreso ella.

Taranee eres una persona muy inteligente una de la más sabias personas del reino a pesar de tu corta edad.-expreso el rey Nigel (mauajajajjaja soy mala)

Me halaga con sus palabras señor pero creo que yo no soy digna de tan bellos elogios de su parte.-expreso Taranee.

Por su puesto que si, has sido su tutora desde que era niña a pesar de que solamente tienen dos años de diferencia.-Tarenee estaba muy roja, el rey siempre había sido muy buena con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

PEROO CALEB! ME SACA DE QUICIO.-grito una rubia.

¿Por qué Corny?-pregunto una bella rubia...

Siempre dándole largas, que si por esto que por si el otro, parecía que en verdad no me quiere.-expreso Cornelia.

Si te quiere, lo que pasa es que muy orgulloso, y guapo, galante.-agrego Elyon, Luz de Meridiam...

Oye...bueno si es guapo, pero demasiado orgulloso.-respondió Cornelia.-Tu hasta en los peores momentos me has sentir alegre...

Es mi trabajo.-sonrió Elyon...

PRINCESA ELYON! PRINCESA.-grito un sirviente.

¿Dime qué pasa?-pregunto Elyon.

Ha llegado, no se esperaba nada esta preparado.-hablaba demasiado rápido el sirviente...

¿QUIÈN?-pregunto Cornelia.

La Duquesa de Merdiam del Norte! No tenemos nada preparado para recibirla, llego así de sorpresa.-respondió Regianal.

Tranquilízate la Duquesa no te va a comer...-respondió Elyon.

Es que ud no la ha visto princesa...-dijo Regianal.

Vamos a ver, es justo que todos vean mi infinita belleza.-dijo Cornelia...y salieron...

¿¿¿DONDE ESTA? NO LO ESCONDAN!-gritaba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño claro...

Buenos días Duquesa.-saludo Elyon.

CARA DE LAGARTO NO TE ME SIGAS ESCONDIENDO, PEDAZO DE COBARDE!-estaba muy molesta la mujer.

¿Cara de lagarto?-rió por debajo Cornelia.

SI ESE CARA DE LARGATO CUANDO LE VEA SERA COMIDA PARA TIBURONES...-contesto la mujer...-PERO VEAN QUE COBARDE ES...

¿Quién es el cara de lagarto?-pregunto Elyon.

¿¿¿QUIEN MÁS? EL INSOPORTABLE DE CEDRERIC.-respondió Irma Duquesa de Merdiam del Norte.

Lord Cedreric...-amabas se quedaron atónitas...-¿¿¿Qué es el de ud? ¿¿¿Es su hermano?

Su prometida, y no crean que es por gusto.-respondió Irma...

**EN LA CABALGATA:**

Achu….No, no, no La mujeres no te deben de controlar deberían de aprender de mi.-respondió Cedreric.

¿Así? -dijo Caleb.

A mi ninguna mujer me controla...

**CASTILLO**

Pero ese embustero vera cuando llegue.-dijo Irma.

**CABALGATA**

Yo soy el que domina a las mujeres….

**CASTILLO**

El desgraciado, pero vera lo que le voy a hacer cuando lo vea, mauajajajjajajaja.-rió malignamente Irma….

**CABALGATA**

Un rayo callo…

Mal presagio.-dijo Caleb.

Me dio un escalofrió.-agrego Phobos.

Ella….-Cedreric se puso hiperpalido…

**CABALGATA DE WILL**

¡¡¡¡Princesa!-gritaban la escolta…

Hay princesa, no deje que escape.-dijo Juk

No necesito que me estén cuidando todo el tiempo.-pensó Will, amaba cabalgar, siempre pensó que necesitaba un hermano o hermana, con quien tener todo estos momentos, de diversión…-Me tengo que esconder…

El rey nos va a matar si le pasa algo a la princesa Will, así que muévanse.-dijo Juk jefe de la escolta de la princesa Will.-Tengo que pensar seriamente en la jubilación….

Iah!-Will cabalga muy fuerte….hasta que llego a aquel frondoso árbol de naranjas que se encontraba cercas del lago….

Gane!-grito un hombre rubio.

Hiciste trampa.-respondieron Cedreric y Caleb.

COMO SE ATREVEN A DECIRLE ESO A SU FUTURO REY!-respondió Phobos.

Hasta que no seas rey, nos podemos divertir contigo.-dijeron los dos…se bajaron del caballo…y tumbaron a Phobos del caballo…cayendo a los pies de Will.

Ayúdame a levantarme…-dijo el hombre.

Si.-Will se disponía a ayudarlo…

Plebeya…-dijo altivo Phobos..

Idiota.-respondió Will.

Jajajajajajja.-rieron Caleb y Cedreric.

Yo también hubiera hecho.-respondió Caleb.-Phobos…es tan humilde…y caballeroso.

¡¡¡¡Plebeya que te pasa! ¡¡¡¡No sabes quien soy yo!-grito Phobos.

No, ni importa…-respondió ella…-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto a Caleb.

Caleb…el es Cedreric…y la cosa que ves aya es…-respondió Caleb.

Ese no me interesa.-dijo Will…-Mucho gusto Caleb yo soy…Will…

Will, te has ganado mi admiración.-expreso Cedreric.

Jajajajaja y la mía también has puesto en su lugar a Phobos.-expreso Caleb.

Ñañaña.-expreso Phobos.

Idiota…-se sentaron bajo el arbol de naranjas, Phobos estaba apartado de ellos….

¿De donde son?-pregunto Will

De Meridiam, hemos venido de cabalgata.-expreso Caleb.

Vaya, yo también.-respondió la pelirroja.

Y ¿Con quien vienes?-pregunto Cedreric…

Vengo…..

BUSQUEN A LA PRINCESA DEBE ESTAR POR AQUÍ!-gritaba Juk.

Si señor!-todos comenzaron a buscar a la princesa…

Will rapidamente se escondio detrás de Caleb….-Shis…

Han visto a una mujer de cabello rojo?-pregunto Juk.

…-Phobos.

QUE SIRVIENTE TAN MAS DESCORTES! PERO MIREN AYA.-Juk, fue asi Cedreric y Caleb.

SIRVIENTE YO?-grito Phobos.

Señor no ha visto UD a una joven de cabello pelirrojo.-dijo Juk.

No señor…-expreso Caleb…

Fin del capitulo 2!

o.o no había escrito por ke no tenia mi musa…buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ahorita estoy corrigiendo la ortografìa el miércoles de esta semana subo el siguiente capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer

White-And-Black-Roses; Gracias por leer…si espera màs por ke esta historia apenas comienza y espero ke nos sigamos acompañando.

Skyd: Sip, son lindas…y es difícil decidirse con quien…o que pareja

Aguila Fanel: Gracias…y espero ke mi musa me haga continuarla mas rapido --

Will: Ya hize ke apareciera Irma! Espero ke aya gusta

Muchas gracias por leerme! Y espero ke les siga gustado la historia…ya ke es un honor para mi ke me brinden un poco de su tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: ASI O MÀS **

Ya se fueron al fin puedes salir.-expresa Caleb divertido.

Gracias por esconderme.-expreso ella, Will una joven de cabello corto pelirrojo, lucia un traje para cabalgar azul marino…con botas negras.

¿Por qué te buscan?-pregunto Cedreric amablemente.

Por qué ha de ser de seguro molesto a su señor, y anda en sus búsquedas de la plebeya.-expreso Phobos, tenía su cabello rubio largo, y lucia un traje de cabalgar café con cuellos y mangas bordas con fino oro.

Para tu información yo no tengo ningún señor, YO SOY UNA PRINCESA, en segunda si tienes algo en contra de la gente plebeya como tu dices, fíjate quienes son los que te sirve, quienes te dan de comer, a un príncipe haragán y flojo que lo único que sabe es estar quejando.-expreso Will.

Fíjate tus palabras plebeya, además si en el remoto caso eres una princesa, los príncipes somos los dirigentes que lleva al pueblo, somos los encargados de guiarlos.-expreso Phobos altanero y despectivo.

Que buen dirigente serás…-expreso Will.

¡¡¡¡Imagínate a una mujer gobernando! Las princesas solo están para adornar los castillos, son los hombres los que en verdad tienen que sufrir para mantenerlas ellas son las verdaderas haraganas.-expreso Phobos.

Una mujer gobernando es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un pueblo, pobre de Meridiam, si tiene que ser gobernado por ti, alguien que se gasta el dinero del pueblo en puros tintes.-respondió Will.

Retráctate de lo que has dicho plebeya-princesa.-alego Phobos.

Yo no hazlo tu.-dijo Will.

No tu!-alego Phobos.

TU!

YO NO TU

TU!

YO NO TU!

TU!

YO NO TU!

Trajiste comida.-dijo Cedreric que el traía un traje en color verde-azulado, su cabello era sujetado.

Por qué la pregunta.-dice Caleb, lucia el traje de la guardia de Merdiam, que consta en un pantalón negro, con un saco azuL marino y camisa blanca, que ostenta el escudo de Merdiam.

Por qué esto va para largo.-Cedreric.

Vamos a buscar algo que comer, de seguro aun cuando regresemos seguirán peleando.-dijo Caleb.

Me preocupa.-dice Cedreric.

¿Will?-pregunta Caleb.

Phobos.-y se van a buscar comida….después de un largo tiempo.

Eres odioso.-expreso Will.

Lo mismo digo de ti.-respondió Phobos.

¿Donde están Cedreric y Caleb? Caleb si ese amable no que tu eres un odioso, antipatico, egoncentrico-pregunto Will.

De seguro los espantaste con tus gritos.-dice Phobos.

Pues mira quien habla, gritas como niña.-hablo Will.

¿Cómo tu? Princesita.-respondió Phobos.

Peliteñido.-contraataco Will.

Yo no soy peliteñido es mi rubio natural plebeya-princesita.-dice Phobos.

Si, como no…vamos a buscarlos o si no te matare.-expreso Will.

No yo te matare a ti…-así siguieron discutiendo….

¿Qué tal si dejamos a Cedreric…?-pregunto Caleb.

Estas diciendo que nos vayamos y…no, no Phobos nos mataría…HAGAMOSLO!-dice emocionado Cedreric…

Correcto, vamonos por esta parte si no tendremos que verlos…-expresa Caleb…se marchan, llegando pronto hacia donde están los caballos….

Tu lo tendrás que aguantar cuando llegue a al palacio.-expreso Cedreric.

Ambos dirás, además piensa es divertido, ver como el futuro rey tiene que esforzarse, y tener buena condición física.-dijo Caleb…

**EN EL PALACIO DE MERIDIAM**

Cuéntenos más duquesa.-dijo Cornelia maliciosamente.

Nosotros vivimos en Meridiam del Norte, sus padres como sabrán son los lords, nuestros padres nos comprometieron, verán era el cara de lagarto o su hermano menor que ambos están, así que no teniendo mucha elección.-expreso Irma.

Duquesa ¿más te?-pregunto Elyon.

Dime Irma, Duquesa se me hace muy frió.-respondió Irma.

Lord Cedreric nunca nos había hablado de ud.-expreso Cornelia.

Lo mismo es para ti, dime Irma, y es natural es cara de lagarto infeliz si fue capaz de dejarme con su "adorable familia" y venir huyendo aquí, su mama todo el día acosándome…

**CASTILLO DEL LORD DE MERIAM DEL NORTE… **

¡¡¡Que felicidad nos dan! Nuestros hijos se van a casa.-expreso un hombre de aspecto robusto…

Mi hija, mi linda Irma.-la abraza su madre, una señora muy hermosa.

Pasaras a ser parte de la familia, desde siempre supimos que ud eran el uno para el otro desde niños.-dice Lord William.

Siiiiiiiiii Irmita, venga un abrazo.-expreso Brieta madre de Cedreric.

PERO MIRA CON QUE HOMBRE SE CASARA NUESTRA HIJA, VENGA UN ¡¡¡ABRAZO! YERNO.-el padre de Irma abraza a Cedreric casi lo ahoga…

"Mas fuerte papa, así no me tengo que casar con esta cosa.-pensó Irma"

"En que demonios me metí".-pensó Cedreric….

"CON ESA COSA ME….-Irma"

"VOY A CASAR.-pensó Cedreric"

Los días comenzaron…

**PRIMER DIA: **

Ni creas que nos vamos a comenzar a llevar mejor, por que nos vamos a casar.-expreso Cedreric.

Correcto, cuando estemos solos y cuando nos casemos cada quien hará lo que se le antoje, dormiremos en cuartos separados, enfrente de nuestros padres fingiremos ser la pareja ideal.-dijo Irma.

Lo mismo te iba expresar.-dijo Cedreric.

**SEGUNDO SEMANA:**

Hola.-expreso Irma.

Hola.-saludo Cedreric, y en todo el día no se hablaron.

**TERCER SEMANA:**

Con permiso voy al jardín.-dice Cedreric.

Propio.-Irma.

**CUARTA SEMANA**

En la biblioteca….

….

…..

**QUINTA SEMANA**

Irimita adorada tienes que aprender a cocinar por que a mi terroncito de azúcar el encanta esto, pescado frito con especies de el reino de Freya.-decía una mujer rubia de larga cabellera, que tocaba el piso.-Tu sabes tienes sirvientes pero no es lo mismo, al hombre se le conquista por el estomago.

Si Breta.-expreso Irma apunto que le diera un infarto.

Tú dime mama.-y le jala una mejilla….

Irma tenemos que ir de pesca! A Cedreric le encanta.-ahora la jala el padre…y de pronto llega Martin el hermano menor de Cedreric.

OH! MI AMADA IRMA! QUE DESTINO TAN CRUEL ES EL QUE NOS SEPARA…TU LA PROMETIDA DEL HORRIBLE DE MI HERMANO.-dice Martín.

Martín no hables así de tu hermano.-regaña su madre.

Pero el destino que la une con mi hermano es el que nos separa….-responde Martín.

Ya casi esta listo Irmita! Nos iremos de pesca y descubrirás que fascinante es el mundo!-la jala, Martín sigue….

Irma, oh mi dulce corazón…mi hermano se ha ido a ver…a su amigo, mientras nosotros podremos disfrutar, de nuestro amor prohibido.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CEDRERIC!-grito Irma desesperada.

No es que quiera estar con el, pero el si pudo escaparse y a mi me dejo con su loca familia, y no si yo estoy con su loca familia el también lo estará.-respondió Irma.-PREPARATE CEDRERIC LO QUE TE ESPERA.

**CALEB Y CEDRERIC**

Ya casi llegamos al palacio y no se ve a Phobos.-expreso Caleb.

Tardara horas en llegar.-dijo Cedreric.

Bueno ya llegamos…-entraron, al castillo y fueron recibidos…para atender a los caballos.

Se pondrá furioso, jajajajaja.-rió Caleb.

Ni que lo digas, Jefe de la guardia del príncipe Phobos Oscuridad de Merdiam.-dijo Cedreric.

Tantos años en la milicia para terminar sirviendo a Phobos, en su guardia personal.-dijo Caleb decepcionado.

Si, Phobos tiene un genio de los mil demonios, siempre quiere que todo se haga a su manera.-dijo Cedreric-¿Cuántos años en la milicia?

Siete años, preparándome para hacer carrera militar, ser jefe de la guardia de la escolta de Phobos esta bien, pero yo quiero llegar mas aya, quiero ser Comandante de las tropas de Merdiam, no quiero darle una vida tan limitada a Cornelio.-dice Caleb.-Ella es prima de los príncipes, y a que vida la llevare cuando se case conmigo siendo simplemente en el jefe de la guardia personal de Phobos.

Anímate hombre, nos divertimos con Phobos.-le da una palmada en la espalda.-

Si.-expreso.

Además eso de casarse no están bueno como piensan.-ha Cedreric le recorrió un escalofrió.

…-Caleb, entraron al palacio…

FIN DE CAPITULO

Sorry, sorry pero no podía dejar de poner la hermosa relación que tienen Irma y Cedreric de ignorarce totalmente.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos como les va a ¿Phobos y Will? Se mataran o llegaran a sus palacios.

También veremos como nació la relación de Cornelia y Caleb, y como Caleb termino en la guardia de Phobos.

Se empezaran a formar los triangulos amorosos….muy pronto….

White-And-Black-Roses; A mi también me encanta… o.ò solo espero que no se mate con Will, hay mucha trama aun que contar

spenely asakura; En el siguiente capitulo, conoceremos mas de la relacion de Cornelia con Caleb, ademas si el amor es verdadero triunfara a pesar de la diferencia de clases, y dará un motor, ya que el amor es lo que mueve al mundo.

Aislim Dama Oscura De Acuario: nn gracias por tu consejo, espero que te haya gustado, a mi tambien me encanta WITCH

sky d; Me alegro de que la lean y la leas.

suzume-chan; El amor es maravilloso y es lo que mueve al mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

**CUANDO TE CONOCI PRIMERA PARTE**

Ya no deben tardar en llegar.-expreso Elyon la rubia princesa, quien su cabello esta sujetado en dos trenzas, ella representaba la luz se su patria, tenia un vestido turquesa, mientras tomaban el te en una hermosa terraza donde se podían ver desde el palacio todo Meridiam.

No saben cuanto deseo ver a mi amado prometido.-Irma se tronaba los dedos, ansiaba de sobremanera volver a ver a su amado cara de lagarto.

"Me voy a divertir bastante…Lord Cedreric…su prometida hará que deje de interferir en asuntos que no le importan, dejaras de meterte"-pensó Cornelia y dibujo una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Mi señora ya han llegado de la cabalgata, están entrando a Palacio.-expreso el sirviente.

Muchas gracias te puedes retirar.-expreso Elyon y el sirviente se retiro.

¿Les puedo pedir un favor?-pregunto Irma, quien lucia impaciente.

El que desees Irma.-dijo una animada Cornelia, su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía puesto un vestido morado, muy ajustado de la parte de la cintura, su belleza pronto alcanzaría su máximo esplendor.

No le digan que yo estoy aquí, quiero darle una sorpresa mayor….-dice Irma.

Como tu gustes.-dijo Cornelia.-"Ya veras Cedreric, me las pagaras una por una…"

Si Irma.-expreso Elyon, que estaba algo divertida y preocupada, Cedreric…le gustaba solo un poco…pero al enterarse de esto, no podía interferir, no podía…Cedreric el amigo de su hermano…pero ella no podía entrometerse si estaba ya comprometido, pero un momento…"¿Qué demonios pienso? El a mi no me gusta, tan solo…nada puedo pensar él se casara"

**Hace 12 años**

**De un momento a otro dos manzanas voladoras surcaron los cielos y fueron a caer…en la cabeza de…**

Auchs.-se quejo un niño rubio el cual lea bajo los árboles, del hermoso bosque.

Jajajajaja.-rieron dos niñas rubias.

J aja muy graciosas.-expreso el niño, quien estaba vestido de una camisa café y pantalón negro, quien traía unas pequeñas botanas negras.

Hay Phobos que poco humor tienes.-dijo Cornelia, una de las niñas su largo cabello rubio caía como cortina sobre su espalda, traía un vestido azul y sus zapatillas blancas.

…-Phobos.

Ya perdónanos hermano.-expreso Elyon, quien abrazo a su hermano por la espalda.-Tu siempre estas muy serio hermano, debes divertirte más.

No tengo tiempo para sus jueguitos, por si no lo saben yo seré el futuro rey de Meridiam.-dijo presumiendo el niño.

Y yo seré la futura belleza, inteligencia y sencillez de este reino.-se burlo Corenelia.

¿Inteligente tu?-cuestiono Phobos.

Si, yo...soy la mujer perfecta.-responde Cornelia.

J aja.-ríe Phobos.- ¿Hermosa? Eres más fea que un sapo.

No peleen por favor.-expresaba Elyon preocupada, siempre su hermano y prima terminaba discutiendo y dejándose de hablar semanas enteras.

De que te ríes, si eres tan feo, como un troll.-le saca la lengua Cornelia.

Pobres sapos, son más hermosos que tu, dudo que encuentres a otro sapo.-dice Phobos.-Que quiera estar contigo.

Phobos deja de decir esas cosas.-suplico Elyon, tratando de calmar a su hermano.-Tu también Cornelia van a terminar diciendo cosas que ninguno quiere

No te metas Elyon, conmigo no solamente están contigo por que seré rey.-expreso Cornelia.

Por lo menos conmigo estarán por algo no, que tu madre siempre se la pasa viajando por todos lados con tu hermana y te dejan aquí.-dice Phobos.

¿Y qué? Tu madre jamás esta aquí tampoco, estamos iguales…a la única que se lleva a es Elyon.-expreso Cornelia furiosa.-Te apuesto que si por tu madre fuera, Elyon seria la gobernante y tu no.

No tengo tiempo de escuchar idioteces-responde enojado el niño, empezó a caminar…y la siguieron las dos niñas.

Cornelia, CALLATE, sabes que Phobos siempre ha sentido que nuestro madre jamás esta a gusto con lo que él hace, yo se que él también se porto bastante mal contigo, pero ambos son unos tontos, siempre peleando, no saben que nosotros somos la única familia que vamos a conocer.-corrió Elyon tras su hermano.

¡ELYON!.-grito Cornelia, mientras más se internaban en el bosque de Meridiam.

¡PHOBOS! NO VAYAS POR HAY ES PELIGROSO.-grito Elyon y corrió para alcanzar a su hermano, seguido de Cornelia.

ELYON, PHOBOS.-grito Cornelia quien trataba de alcanzarlos, pero no pudo sus primos, siempre eran más rápidos…que ella…pero no desistía tendría que alcanzarlos, lo tenia que hacer….Phobos era un idota pero sus primos era la única familia que conocía.

Papa llevamos muy buena pesca.-expreso un pequeño castaño.

Tienes razón Caleb, ya has cumplido trece años, ¿Qué te gustaría ser?-pregunto el señor Ryan, padre de Caleb.

Quiero ser UN SOLDADO COMO TU.-dijo con orgullo Caleb.

¿Un soldado? Como yo.-pregunto Ryan con orgullo.

Si, papa, además algún día seré reconocido como el mejor espadachín de toda Meridiam.-dijo Caleb.

Ya veraz que si lo harás, y en este momento yo estaré muy orgullo de ti, mas de lo que siempre he estado.-dijo Ryan.

¡PHOBOS!-gritaba Elyon.

¡ELYON!-se oyó gritar a Cornelia.

¿Los príncipes? No puede ser, ¿Qué hacen internados en medio del bosque?-expreso algo preocupado Ryan.-Caleb vamos tenemos que ir a ver que esta pasando.

Si papa.-corrió Caleb junto con Ryan"

**REINO DE MERIDIAM **

**ACTUALIDAD**

¿Cómo les fue en la cabalgata? Viene cansados.-expresa Cornelia muy amablemente.

Nos fue bien Cornelia, hoy estas muy amable.-expreso Cedreric.

Yo siempre Cedreric.-responde Cornelia "Ya veras la que te espera"

¿Dónde esta mi hermano?-pregunto Elyon.-Dime por favor Caleb, Phobos debe de venir bastante cansado a él, iré ordenar que le preparen el baño.

Se quedo…en-trataba de expresa Caleb.

El príncipe Phobos, dijo que prefería quedarse un rato más en los campos verdes, no saben como le gustaron, y nos pidió…casi nos suplico que nos viniéramos que quería meditar solo, que el llegaba después.-expreso Cedreric.

¿Phobos hizo eso?-pregunto dudosa Cornelia.

¿Mi hermano? Caleb estas seguro.-expreso Elyon.

Si mi señora.-responde Caleb inclinándose ante Elyon.

Caleb no me digas señora, dime simplemente Elyon, somos amigos desde niños así que entre nosotros no caben formalidades.-dijo Elyon dándole la mano a Caleb.

Si princesa Elyon.-expreso Caleb.

Caleb.-regaño Elyon.

Perdona Elyon.-responde Caleb, un poco apenado.

_**CABALGATA**_

**_Al fin encontramos algo que comer.-expreso Phobos_**.

Si, esas personas fueron muy amables en darnos un poco de su comida-dice Will mientras comía.

Mi suerte, no podrías ponerse peor.-dijo Phobos.

Yo no estoy tan feliz de estar contigo-dice Will

Los matare cuando regrese a mi palacio.-expreso Phobos.

Pues no te ves muy fuerte Phobos, creo que Caleb podría ganarte fácilmente.-rió Will.

Tu que sabes, Will.-dijo Phobos fastidiado.

Pues, es que lo único que sabes es quejarte, duramos dos horas perdidos en el bosque y lo único que decías era, los moscos, hay que calor hace, tengo ganas de comer.-rió Will.

Jaja, y quien se la paso gritando "CALEB VEN A SALVARME"-dijo Phobos.

Yo no gritaba, solo llamaba a Caleb y Cedreric.-responde Will toda roja.

Si…y por que nunca escuche que digieras ¿Cedreric? te gusto Caleb no es así.-dijo mordazmente Phobos.

NO ES VERDAD.-y le da un puntapié Will.

Auch, eres medio salvaje Will.-expreso Phobos.

Sacas lo mejor de mi Phobos.-dice con una sonrisa cínica Will, mientras comían sentado al lado del lago.

Lo mismo pienso Will.-dijo Phobos.

**HACE DOCE AÑOS**

**BOSQUE DE MERIDIAM **

"…Elyon.-llamaba Cornelia, en medio del bosque.

Ya encontramos a uno Caleb.-dijo Ryan.

Si papa.-afirmo Caleb.

¿Señorita Cornelia?-pregunto Ryan.

Ryan.-Cornelia abrazo al hombre fuertemente…se veía que había estado llorando.

Calma pequeña.-le dice mientras la abrazaba.

Si, cálmate niña.-Caleb le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

NO.-le dio un puntapié.

Veo que se llevaron bien, Señorita Cornelia, ¿Y los príncipes?-pregunto Ryan.

Auchs.-se quejo Caleb.

Adentro, ve por ellos Ryan.-lloro Cornelia.

Caleb quédate a cuidar a la señorita yo iré por los príncipes.-dijo esto ultimo Ryan yéndose en busca de los hermanos.

SI PAPA VUELVE PRONTO.-grito Caleb…

¿Cómo te llamas niña?-pregunto Caleb…el silencio era demasiado, hasta que ella respondió.

Soy Cornelia.-dijo la niña.

Sabes tienes un bonito nombre.-expreso Caleb, sonrojándose.

Gracias.-dijo la pequeña toda roja."

_**PALACIO DE MERIDIAM**_

Vayan y descansen un rato voy a ordena que vaya preparando la comida.-expreso Elyon.

Con su permiso.-expreso Cedreric, mientras jala a Caleb.

"Si, disfruta mientras puedas Cedreric"-pensó Irma, mientras veía como los hombres se retiraban.

Hoy en la noche saldremos a patinar, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros Irma?-expreso Elyon.

Por supuesto, ya en la noche hable platicado mucho con mi "amorcito"-dijo Irma, mientras salía de una de las cortinas, las cuales le habían servido para ocultarse.

Si, así todos podrán ver mi hermosa figura sobre el hielo.-expreso Cornelia, quien era la mejor patinadora de Meridiam.

_**CABALGATA**_

Esta claro que no van a volver por nosotros.-expreso Phobos, comiendo.

Tienes razón.-afirmo Will.

Hemos esperado ya cuatro horas, y nada que vuelven por nosotros, ni si quiera tus guardianes princesa plebeya.-rió Phobos.

Ni tus amigos.-sonrió Will.

Deberíamos irnos ya la noche comenzara a caer y es malo estar fuera del castillo y si guardia por lo caminos de noche.-afirmo Phobos.

Si.-responde Will.-Aunque yo creo que tú tienes más miedo que yo peliteñido.

Princesa-plebeya, ¿Tu vives en el reino de Kandrakar?-pregunto Phobos.

Si, mi padre es el rey Nigel Ashcroft y mi tutora es Taranee Cook.-expreso Will.

El rey Nigel Ashcroft .-dijo Phobos, ambos estaba sosteniendo una conversación, mas o menos normal, se habían cansado de pelear todo el tiempo.

No vas a decir nada en contra de las mujeres.-exclamo Will.

Nada.-respondió Phobos.- "Hay…Lin"

¿Recordaste a alguien?-pregunto Will.

SOLO HAY UN CABALLO.-grito Phobos.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-grito Will desesperada.

Eso nos dejaron solamente con un caballo.-dijo tronándose los dedos Phobos.

No puede ser como regresaremos.-exclamo Will preocupada.-No tiene silla de montar, ni nada.

Tendremos que irnos caminando.-dijo Phobos.

Caminando, esta bien, ¿Cada quien se ira por su lado?-pregunto Will.

Pues no.-expreso Phobos.

¿Por qué no?-cuestiono Will.

Pues, empiézale a caminar, nos vamos por aquí.-ordeno Phobos.

…-Will.

**HACE DOCE AÑOS**

**BOSQUE DE MERIDIAM **

"Niña…toma.-expreso Caleb, dándole su chaqueta…-Esta haciendo frió y no quiero que te bañas a enfermar.

Gracias.-dijo Cornelia poniéndosela.-Aunque no combina con mi vestido.

Niñas.-dice Caleb…-Mi padre no debe de tardar.

Es que Phobos, siempre ha sido un cabezota dura.-hizo un puchero la niña.

El príncipe.-exclamo Caleb.

Yo cuando sea grande seré la Condesa Cornelia o Duquesa y si me caso con un príncipe puede que llegue ser una reina o princesa.-expreso Cornelia.

Que interesante charla.-responde Caleb.

Haber tu dime algo más interesante.-sugirió la niña

Ser un valiente soldado de Meridiam y algún día ser comandante en jefe de las tropas del reino.-dijo Caleb inflando su pecho.

…-Cornelia.-Entonces necesitara una esposa.

¿Una esposa?-pregunto curioso Caleb.

Si, ya vez, no te preocupes que yo seré tu esposa.-dijo Corenelia."

_**REINO KANDRAKAR **_

Pero mi señor, es prudente que usted tenga otro heredero.-decían Uriah.

¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntaba Nigel mientras meditaba en el trono.-Will es la heredera de este reino, ella me sucederá, no veo la necesidad de buscar otro heredero.

Pero mi rey, usted es muy joven y hay muchas mujeres muy hermosas, de las cuales podría usted verlas, yo lo acompañaría se divertiría bastante, nos divertiremos, basta ya de guardarle luto a la antigua reina Susan, lo ha hecho durante 10 años, podría pasarla excelente, en compañía de bellas mueres.-expresa Uriah el pelirrojo.-Ya están los preparativos para organizar un baile real, usted no se preocupe que me encargare personalmente de todo esto.

Uriah, le he guardado luto a Susan por que ella ha sido la mejor reina de Kandrakar.-expreso Nigel.

Nadie lo duda mi señor, pero ya es tiempo que salga a divertirse…mire esta noche iremos a disfrutar de la ciudad….lo necesita.-dijo Uriah…pasando un brazo por el rey…-Usted hágame caso.

Si…-dijo Nigel.

Debería buscar un heredero varón para que proteja al reino.-expreso Uriah.

¿Varón? ¿Qué tiene de malo que fuera mujer?-pregunta Nigel confundido…

Nada, nada… ¿Ha pensado como seria la princesa de gobernante?-pregunto Uriah.

Si me permite decirlo señor.-entro un hombre moreno de cabello negro azulado.

Si, Cook.-expreso Nigel.

Una excelente gobernante.-expreso Peter Cook.-Se le esta educando para que sea una buena regente y lo esta haciendo de manera sorprendente.

Si, sobre todo por que sus notas son excelentes.-rio Uriah.

Pues las tuyas cuando estudiabas tambien dejaban mucho que deseas.-dijo mordazmente Peter.

PERO ELLA SERA REGENTE.-chillo Uriah.

Con esas notas llegaste a ser uno de los asesores del rey, además la princesa aun es joven y le falta por aprender, pero lo va a lograr.-djo Peter, quien estaba vestido de blanco.

Lo dices por que tu hermana es la que se encarga de instruirla, por eso tienes confianza.-expresa Uriahn molesto.

Si, tengo mucha confianza en mi hermana por ella se la ha ganado, ¿No es la mejor candidata para ocupar el puesto de tutora? Dame otro nombre mejor para hacerlo.-discutió Peter hermano mayor de Taranee.

Pues te lo daré.-y sale bufando Uriah.

Uriah.-bufo también Peter

Ya veraz Peter, pronto estarás fuera del reino con tofo y hermana.-expresaba Uriah cuando se estampo contra algo.

Disculpe.-expreso Taranee, apenada se le habían caído los lentes y no veía.

TENÍAS QUE SER TU.-y Uriah, patea sus anteojos.-Serás muy inteligente pero aun sigues siendo muy torpe…

**REINO DE MERIDIAM **

¿Le sirvo más señor?-preguntaba a Lord Cedreric una de las sirvientas del palacio.

No con esto esta bien.-dijo Cedreric, tocando uno de lo muslos de la joven sirvienta.

No se le antojo un poco de pescado con especies de Freya.-pregunto Irma.

No desteto, ese pescado, mi madre cree que me gusta pero la verdad es que para mi sabe horrible.-dijo Cedreric.

Así, eso no opina tu madre cara de lagarto.-expreso Irma…

IRMA ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-pregunto asustadísimo Cedreric.

Pues vine a visitar a mi amorcito ¿Qué no puedo?-pregunto Irma dándole un puntapié.-Rompiste la parte del trato Cedreric.

IRMA.-se levanto Cedreric.

Más vale que corras muy fuerte, querido, pues te daré un abrazo y todo el cariño que tu familia te manda y un poco más.-dijo Irma comenzándose al alzar el vestido.

Irma era necesario que yo viniera a aquí, tengo que arreglar asuntos en este palacio.-trataba de sonar fuerte Cedreric.

¿Si? Rompiste nuestro trato, yo tuve que que aguantarme y poner mi cara siempre sonriente, jamás quejarme, aprendí a cocinar todo tipo de pescados y sopas.-Irma, comenzó a ponerse furiosa.

Tú sabes, que mi madre es así, te quiere mucho Irma.-dijo burlón Cedreric.

Si, yo también quiero MUCHO A BRETA.-sonrió de una manera bastante fijinda.-Se me olvidaba mi hermano Christopher, el pequeño Chris te adora realmente, creo que lo invitare a venir.

ESE MOCOSO ES EL DIABLO.-grito Cedreric.

Como dices eso del pobre, tanto que te quiere.-Irma se acercaba cada vez más a Cedreric.

Irma, tan solo fueron unos días.-expreso Cedreric.-Además tu hermano es un autentico demonio, como piensas que lo soportare.

DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE YO LO HICE, ERES UN HIJO DE…………….-se escucho un fuerte ruido en la entrada…

Irma tranquilízate, y no hables con ese vocabulario estamos enfrente de la princesa, y la nobleza de Meridiam.-regaño Cedreric.

Pues…a mi importa un………………-se escuchaba cada vez portazos mas fuertes.

IRMA DEJA DE DECIR TANTAS GROSERIAS.-regaño más fuerte Cedreric-COMPORTATE.

¿Quién eres tu para decirme esto?-pregunto furiosa Irma.

Nada más que tu futuro esposo, y no quiero que piensen que mi esposa es una persona que se comporta de esta manera, tenemos un nombre que cuidar lo ¿recuerdas?-expreso Cedreric

Bonito futuro esposo vas a ser dejándome sola, sabias que teníamos una promesa, lo sabias perfectamente y me abandonaste, dejaste que yo estubiera hay sin ninguna compasión, sin ninguna misericordia de tu parte, tu entiendes o no como es tu padre, como es tu madre, sabes que tu hermano siempre me esta acosando…sabes que.-expreso Irma, aborde la histeria.

Lo sabia.-Cedreric la abraza.-Perdóname…no debí dejarte con mi familia…se como te pones cuando tienes demasiada presión, bien lo se como son ellos, por eso yo salí huyendo, a pesar de que tu siempre estuviste a mi lado.

Te perdono.-expreso Irma recibiendo el abrazo

Así esta mejor.-dijo Cedreric "Nunca la había abrazado de esta manera…siento su cuerpo junto al mió, su respiración…, por lo regular siempre nos ignoramos o cada quien esta por su lado"

Si.-Irma responde "¿Por qué estamos así? El fue capaz.

Irma.-expreso Cedreric.

TE PERDONARE HASTA QUE ME PAGUES, TODO EL TIEMPO ASI QUE CORRE BASTANTE FUERTE CARA DE LAGARTO, QUE TENDREMOS UN LINDO RENCUENTRO.-Irma golpeo a Cedreric.

Irma…-Cedreric corría, mientras Irma le lanzaba los platos de la cena.

DESCONSIDERADO.-grito.

Irma.-decía el rubio.

DESGRACIADO.-le aventó otro.

Perdóname YA.-expreso mientras corría, los platos volaban por los aires.

Señorita Cornelia ¿Esta bien que hagan eso?-pregunto una joven sirvienta.

Déjalos, además es muy divertido ver Cedreric correr.-dijo alegre Cornelia.

¿Les traigo más platos?-pregunto la joven.

Si una docena más.-expreso Cornelia.

Al fin aparezco de nuevo, espero que les guste este capitulo

claudia skyangel; Este capitulo estuvo más largo, jejeje no se por que pero verlos chiquitos me dio ternura, espero que sea de tu agrado, me da mucho gusto que leas esta historia

Luna.-Es que la musa… a veces se pierde por días; ;

Aguila Fanel.-Gracias!! Por leer y por darme tu opinión.

Ke te importa.-Es tu opinión y te doy las gracias por darla.

Corni.-Yo también me enfade de leer solamente en ingles, y quise hacer este fic no esperaba que tuviera esta aceptación y que gustara, la historia. La vamos a seguir continuando aun quedan demasiadas cosas pendientes por pasar, ¿Cómo la llegada de Hay Lin?

VampirA Aslim-Pues me sirvieron, espero que me sigas leyendo.

White-And-Black-Roses; bauajajaja esa escena también me encanto a mi.

Natalie; Gracias por leerme corregi esto para que se entenderia mejor, gracias por la observación.

CAPITUlo


End file.
